Look In My Eyes
by Chibibun
Summary: Russia often did this, gaze out the window for hours on end. It was the only time anyone was able to get close without fear.  RussiaxAmerica.


Russia stood by the large bay window, staring out in a slight daze. Nothing was out there but a barren landscape. A few thin trees with no leaves, stubborn grass fighting against the cold, infertile soil to triumph here and there. The brittle grass tried to grow high, but fell to the harsh and bitter wind. No animals resided there, save one lone owl that furrowed into its feathers during the day, remaining quiet and calm even into the night. Occasionally it would disappear into its large nest or take flight, but mostly it stayed on its branch. Other than this, there was nothing special about this field of cold nothingness.

Russia often did this, gaze out the window for hours on end. It was the only time anyone was able to get close without fear. Even little Latvia was able to enter the room with Russia's tray of tea without shaking so much the tea spilt. He still shook, of course. He _always_ shook, poor thing.

No one tried to attack him in this vulnerable moment, either. Not even Belarus stayed in the room for very long when she found him just standing there, staring. She used to try and take advantage of this, giving him hugs or kisses. But, when her efforts brought in no results, she stopped trying, finding it wrong and unnatural. Now, she just offers him a chair or to adjust the thermostat or get him something to eat, sighs when ignored, and leaves to go and find someone else to occupy her boredom.

Why he did this, no one was sure. Once, America visited (strictly for political purposes, of course) to find the tall nation staring out the window. He wasn't trying to find Russia, honestly, he just got bored with all the "boss talk", so he set out to explore the huge house. The nation had a huge house, with complicated, maze-like hall and stairways. Going through one door and coming back out to the same place using a different door, he was hopelessly lost. So, honestly, he wasn't trying to find Russia. Although, he admits, he was relieved to find him after wandering aimlessly for twelve (he kept track) minutes.

He opened the door, let out a whoop, and rushed into the room. He marched right up to the pale nation, a huge speech prepared about the house being like a maze and that only backwards-thinking communists would be able to find their way around. But as he saw the look in his eyes, he paused, mouth open. What he saw could only be described as a sad look of happy longing, as if all his dreams were right there, just out of his reach, in a place where he knows he'll never be able to reach. Backing up slightly, America took a seat in the chair that was just behind and to the right of Russia.

He sat there for a whole _ten_ minutes before he finally got up. America didn't like to not be the center of attention for a long time, and in his standards, anything over five minutes is a long time.

"Oi! Commie! Who do you think you are, ignoring me?" America shouted, waving a hand in front of Russia's face. No reaction, not even a flicker in his eyes. When he still got no reaction after a few loud snaps of hi s fingers, America let out a deep sigh that blew his bangs from face and set his hands on his hips.

After a moment of thinking, a light bulb went off above his head. He quickly tugged the scarf, not really thinking of the dire consequences. Usually touching the scarf, in any way, would result in a bludgeoning upon the head with the heavy lead pipe that he kept hidden with him at all times. But it was a risk America was willing to take. Y'know, for freedom and justice and truth. Not because he wanted attention from Russia or was worried about him. Nope, not at all. Anyways, even if he _were_ worried (and he certainly was _not_), it was only because he was a great hero and great heroes don't discriminate people. Even if said person happened to be incredibly tall and good loo-...hand-...cu-... COMMUNIST! That's right, a damn commie!

It'd only been twenty minutes since he'd entered the room, but to the American, that converted to, like, a bajillion-million-thousand-kajillion _hours_. Therefore, he was starting to die from boredom and nations don't die easily. So, he decided to take a dive straight into the deep end of the pool and be straight forward with the Russian.  
"Hey, Ivaaan~!" America decided to be nice and start with his human name. "Whatcha dooooiiiinnn~?" He leaned back on his heels, hands shoved deep into his pants' pockets, looking out the window.

The silence continued for another minute or so, and America was about to cause this huge scene, when Russia gave a small grunt. America quickly turned to his rival, a triumphant grin on his face. He scowled slightly, however, when he saw that the expression hadn't changed.

"You do not see it, da? Foolish child. There is a whole field of sunflowers out there. No, not right now. Some day, da?" Russia didn't so much as glance at the younger nation.

"So...what? You planted a garden? I'm _pretty_ sure you gotta do more than just 'give it your love'," America said, air quoting the last few words.

"No. some day, we will all become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia's face broke out into its normal creepy and childish smile. America wasn't sure to be relieved or frightened. He decided to just try and ignore it. "When that happens, I can live anywhere I want, and have all the sunflowers, da?"

An awkward silence crept into the room as America tried to find the right words for what he was about to say.

"...Y'know...there are a lot of sunflowers in my Midwest... In fact, one of my states is called the Sunflower State... It's still summer, so they should still be in bloom. Maybe I could take you, sometime...?" America looked away, pretending indifference.

"That would be nice, da?" America gave a curt nod, and both nations went back to stare into the empty field of sunflowers.

* * *

**A/N: Whoawhoawhoa. I'm baaaack after what...a whole SUMMER of not posting ANYTHING? Ugh, I'm wicked sorry. Writer's block is a huge bitch. **

**But yeah, I'm back~ And you have no idea how much I missed posting and writing. ;D Not only am I back, but I'm back with a new one shot about a DIFFERENT pairing. :O RussoAmerica or whatever you wanna call it. The first draft of this was more romantic, had Poland in it, less Belarus, and was kinda more serious. Now it's more of a friendship type thing. **

**Anyways, leave some critique, da? Tell me what you did or didn't like. ;D**


End file.
